


Fifty-thousand tears

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Narcissa wants to tell Bellatrix everything that moves her, but it's too late: Her sister won't listen.





	

  
**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Evanescence - Going Under  
**Written for:**[](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/profile)[ **irrlichtertanz**](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/)

 

~~~

 _Now I will tell you what I've done for you_  
Fifty-thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me

~~~

“Do you even have ANY idea what I’ve been through?” Narcissa screams at the top of her lungs, doesn’t care in the slightest if anyone else than Bellatrix can hear her.

“Oh please,” her sister sneers at her. “What have you been through? One tea party here, one gathering there … Oh, I so feel for you.”

The sarcasm hurts Narcissa more than she could ever say. She wanted to tell Bellatrix everything that moved her, that she had missed her sister, that she had cried fifty-thousand tears for her, had laid awake every night thinking of her, worrying about her, thinking of ways to help …

That she had done things for her that went against all of her ways, her beliefs, and the Dark Mark on her left arm itches underneath her robe.

That she blamed her husband, that she hated him, couldn’t even bear the lightest affection because she hungered for the touch of another. Of her own sister.

But now looking into these well-known eyes Narcissa finds that it wouldn’t do any good, that Bellatrix wouldn’t hear her - even if she screamed as loud as she can. Too much had happened, too much has changed. More than anything, Bellatrix herself.

So Narcissa turns her back on Bellatrix and walks away, before the other woman sees tear fifty-thousand-and-one.

 

 

 


End file.
